A Second Chance
by littlesnow00
Summary: What would it be like knowing that the character you've dated through a game app is real?
1. PROLOGUE

Zen is your life, just like how he always said you are his. He is your prince, just like you are his princess. Despite such unfairness that the world has given to you, Zen has given you a small piece of happiness which you feel you deserved after all you've been through.

Much to your disappointment, he is just a character in the dating game you just downloaded secretly a few days ago, Mystic Messenger, a popular dating game among your classmates. Zen, of course, was very popular among them.

 ** _I wish he was real_** , you keep wishing every night.

It might sound funny to others but you truly feels that you fell in love with him even when you are aware that he is just a program made by the company. His confidence and narcissistic self, the way he reminds you to eat, the way he send selfies sometimes, the way he is very gentle towards you, all of this just melts you, probably just like how it melts hundreds of girls playing his route. He is your ideal guy.

 ** _Unlike those guys around me_** , you shiver at the thought.

You still remember the day your world just fell apart two years ago. A call from the hospital saying your parents died from a car crash which resulting you agreeing to your uncle taking care of you. Little did you expect that agreeing to it means getting treated like a trash by your cousins and aunt, and experiencing continuous sexual harassment from your uncle.

Your psychological wound doesn't stop at that. Knowing how your family treated you after your parents passed away, your boyfriend, now your ex, breaks up with you saying he doesn't want to be someone who has been touched by her uncle, instead of helping you. He spread rumours at your school, causing your friends to left you and sees you as a disgusting being. Thus right now, you are definitely hate every living male beings and the programmed RFA members are your only consolation since you know they'll never hurt you. It was more than enough even if you can't join the hype in your class.

Today is the day you finally reached the 11th day. You've finished the party and ended the game with good ending in Zen's route. The sky outside is getting darker and you've spend your Saturday night stuck in your room enjoying looking at Zen's pictures after getting his good ending. You haven't even unlocked the after ending because you feel that you will separate with Zen soon.

 _*Knock Knock*_

"Yes?"

"Eunhye ah, it's your uncle~ Why did you lock the door?"

"Wait a minute uncle," you tried to be polite even when you hate this man to death. You moved to unlock the door and find him smiling at you.

"Eunhye, uncle wants to talk to you inside, can I?"

"Uhm, isn't it better to talk outside?" you feel uncomfortable with him eyeing you from top to toe.

"It's okay, your aunt and your cousins aren't home, you don't have to be afraid," he insisted on pushing the door open and let himself in. "You should know that this isn't your house, right? You have no right in locking me out."

"Sorry," is all you can mutter. You just stayed quiet, guarded, near the door, hiding the stun gun you have always prepared just in case behind your back while your uncle sit on top of your bed.

"Come sit beside me," he said.

"I'll listen to what you have to say from here, uncle."

"Come on, don't be so stiff. Aren't we family?" he tried to get closer to you and pat your shoulder. You don't feel good about it.

 _ **It's okay, if he tried something, I have my stun gun prepared** , _you tried to reassure yourself. Just when he get closer again, you shoved the stun gun at him and closed your eyes.

"Hahaha.." you heard him laughs. "Do you think I am that stupid? Of course I've checked your room before and look at what I found.." he took the stun gun away from your hand, "Our Eunhye has kept something dangerous with her, so I took out the battery of course. I can't have you hurting me with that, can't I?"

"Come on, Eunhye, don't keep your uncle waiting. You know I have been waiting for this. Or else why would I even offer to take care of you? I really want to 'take care' of you right now," He started walking closer and closer to you and all you can think is how you can run away from this place. You've planned to get your own place when you get a job after graduation so you tried to endure all his previous attempt but it's too late now.

He grabbed your shoulder and throw you away from the door. You are shaking non-stop, half disgusted from his touch, half afraid of what he would do to you.

 _ **Think fast, think fast** , _just then you spotted the house's key on top of the table near you. You moved closer to the table, throwing every books and stationaries on your table at him. Thank god for your hobbies of collecting hard covered novels. Just when it hit your uncle, you grab the keys and run outside your room.

"SEO EUNHYE COME BACK HERE!" you heard your uncle screamed but you couldn't care less. There's nothing more important than getting out of this house right now, you even left your precious phone, the only thing that connect you to Zen, inside. You shakily opened the front door and gate, going out of the house that has been a jail for you the past two years.

It was dark outside and you kept on running, running, and running without looking back. You smiled imagining how pissed your uncle would be. _**Serves him right**._

It was noisy and suddenly you see a bright light in front of you.

 _And everything becomes as dark as the night sky._


	2. Chapter 1

You woke up to a pain in our head and all over your body, however a warm feeling coming from your right hand as if it were hold by someone. As you tried to open your eyes, you noticed a few people around you with your blurry visions.

"Call the nurse! She has opened her eyes!" you noticed the familiar sound of a man.

"Eun Hye-ah, are you okay?" now a woman talk.

"Baby, are you okay? Is it still hurt? I'm sorry, I should have let you go home by yourself," the man before speaks again, sounds apologetic.

"Next time let driver Kim take her home. I will never allow her to go anywhere alone ever again," another man with a deeper static voice speaks.

"Thanks to Seven we got the updates early. You were a victim of a hit and run case. Right now he has managed to track the owner of the vehicle," a boyish voice said.

"Not a problem, it's my job to keep her safe from behind the monitors!" another man said.

As your visions are getting clearer, you noticed a pair of eyes, as red as ruby, looking at you with love and worry. Startled, you tried to get up from the bed which causes you even more pain in your head.

"Princess, you just woke up after being in the surgery room yesterday, don't move so suddenly," the owner of the ruby like eyes said while helping you keep you balance.

"Uh, where am I..?"

"Hospital obviously," said a stern looking man with a black disheveled hair behind the owner of the ruby like eyes said. He obviously looked worried despite the cold tone in his voice.

"Jumin, stop that," the red eyed man said.

"Jumin..?"

"Yes princess, that's the name of that jerk over there, which you don't have to remember," he answered. You were shocked at his reaction.

 _It can't be.._

"Then.. are you.. possibly.. Z.. Zen..?" you tried to sound as calm as possible but the way you speak failed you.

"Zen? Come on, baby, you started calling me Hyun Oppa recently don't you?" he chuckled and a second after he looked at you in horror. "Wait a minute. It can't be. Are you having an amnesia right now? I'm Zen, that jerk over there is Han Jumin, that's Kang Jaehee, Kim Yoosung and 707, remember us?" He said while pointing at the other three person beside you.

 _Is this a dream? The RFA members are in front of me, Zen is calling me baby. If this is a dream this must be a hell of a good dream isn't it?_

You looked around, finding the three familiar figures that you've been seeing on your phone screen froze at you.

"Eun Hye, tell me what's the last thing you remember?" Jaehee asked.

"Um… Lights?"

"Noona, you were a victim of a hit and run case, which happens yesterday on your way home to Zen's apartment," Yoosung said.

"Is this a dream..?" you mumbled to yourself, still startled with their existence.

"Baby, hey.. It's not a dream. How can you say that when you've made our party very successful last week?" Zen patted you on your shoulder, his touch affirming how real it is now.

"Um, Ze.. Hyun Oppa?"

"It's okay to call me Zen, take your time getting used with the Oppa thing. What is it, princess?"

"Can you pinch my cheek?" you asked.

He pinched you softly, making your heart beats faster, which earns you a chuckle from him since he can see it from the monitor. "Still think this is a dream?"

You smiled at him. _Maybe this is my second chance to live?_ "Nope, thank you!"

"Excuse us, can we check on the patient first?" a group of doctors and nurses come from behind Jumin.

"Please do so," Jumin said. "We are afraid that she might have amnesia, so please check on that."

"Noted, Mr. Han," the doctor nodded at him respectfully. "Hello, Miss Seo. First can you tell me your name and age?" He said while the nurse are taking notes and him doing a few basic check ups on you.

"Seo Eun Hye, 22 years old?"

"What's the last thing you remember doing with any of the people present here?" he asked again.

"RFA party.. I think?"

"What about your past? Do you remember your parents? Or your families? Any siblings?"

"Um, if possible, is there a way for me to make it certain first? My memories are kinda jumbled up," you plead.

"That's okay, but any idea how?"

"Seven did a background check on me before," I answered confidently, knowing that was how the story goes in the game.

"I got the files in my laptop here, but are you sure you want me to read it?" He answered.

"Can I read it first?"

"Oh, right, okay," he gave you his laptop and on the screen was a photo of you and a summary of your profile, which had your eyes widen in shock.

Name : Seo Eun Hye

Age : 22 Years old

Nationality : Korean

Birth place : Seoul

Birth Date : 25 December 1994

Current address : Zen's apartment (living with his uncle before)

Phone number : +82)10-8511-#EHY

Parents:

Seo Jae Ha (Deceased, Car Crash), Kang Mi Chun (Deceased, Car Crash)

Relatives :

Seo Jae Suk (Uncle), Im Sang In (Aunt), Seo Sang Young (Cousin), Seo Rina (Cousin)

Education :

X University of Art, majoring in fashion design

Currently in her final semester for bachelor degree, failed due to lack of attendance

Profile (from latest to childhood) :

Currently in relationship and living with Zen (Hyun Ryu)

Joining RFA due to Unknown invitation, resulting in staying in Rika's apartment before moving to Zen's due to Magenta attacks.

Run away from her uncle's place (assumption) due to continuous sexual harassment from her uncle (another assumption). Note: Checked her uncle's phone, found a few photos of her taking a bath and back profiles, clearly secretly taken.

…

You closed your eyes after reading the last sentence, not wanting to continue it even more.

 _It's exactly the same…_

"I remember all of them," I told the doctors.

"You've lost one week worth of memories. Probably just a light amnesia, there's nothing wrong with your brain as we have checked it yesterday. You can check out from the hospital in probably 5 more days."

"Are you sure she doesn't need more, Dr. Park?" Jumin asked.

"Yes, Mr. Han. I think it will also be the best for her to recuperate at the place she is familiar with, in this case, Mr. Hyun's apartment, because that's where she spend the last week where her memories was lost," the doctor explained.

"Be patient, princess. I'll help you remember it," Zen said, kissing your forehead. You didn't flinch at the touch, unlike before in your previous 'life', probably because you know the RFA members will never hurt you.

"Alright then. Now that I've confirmed Eunhye is safe enough, I will get back to work. Assistant Kang," Jumin said, giving you a faint smile. "And Zen, don't forget you got a meeting with my company tomorrow regarding the cat food advertisement."

"I'll excuse myself. Hope you'll get well soon, Eunhye," Jaehee said.

"Bye, Jumin, Jaehee," Zen nodded at both of them while I just give them smile.

"I'll need to get going too! I wanna play LOLOL now that I can concentrate on it!" Yoosung said, waving at you.

"Me too, I got some work to do. See ya~ We'll leave you two lovebirds to catch up with everything~ Agent 707 Peace out!"


	3. Chapter 2

Waking up from a nap with Zen sleeping soundly while holding your hand was more satisfactory than you thought. The man who meant the world to you, now in front of you, taking care of you. You run your other hand through his beautiful silver hair, mumbling a soft thank you.

"Princess, you woke up?" he said sleepily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up," you said apologetically.

"Nah, it's okay," he said while softly caressing your cheek. "You still look so beautiful even when you are full of bandage like this. I hope the days went by fast, I want to have you back in the apartment."

You blushed at his cheesy lines, amazed how he managed to make them sound so romantic.

"Baby, you can always ask me anything. Anything you want to know about the week after the party?" He ask, concerned about you.

"Can I call you Oppa? I feel a little awkward but I guess I should start to get used to it," I asked shyly.

He smiled brightly and kissed your hand, "Anything you want, my princess. You can call me anything you want. But of course I would love to hear you call me Oppa."

"Then, Oppa. For the whole week, I've been staying in your apartment?"

"Yes, we've gone shopping too since you don't have any clothes ready. Well, sometimes you've been using my T-shirts and shirts…" He took a glance at you who now feeling your cheeks burned.

"Then.. I've been sleeping..?"

"With me. In my bed," he answered before you finished the question.

 _Stupid me. Of course._

"Then are we..? Did we?"

"Hm? I don't know what you wanted to ask, but if you want to know if we had done 'it', then yes we did. You were really sexy and beautiful~," he smiled naughtily while you can feel that your cheeks is now as red as tomatoes. "It's a pity that it only happens in my dream. I wish it would come true very soon~ But don't tease me so much, you might awaken the beast inside of me~"

 _Oh God, Zen and his cheesy but romantic lines. I can die from it._

"Oppa," you called him trying to change the topic.

"Hm?"

"Have I ever told you about myself? Who I am, who I was before meeting the RFA members?"

"No, but I don't think that's really important. You can tell me anytime and I will still love you more each day. Seven filled us with the necessary details such as your name, birthday and contacts. Other than that he said we should hear it from you if you are ready to tell us, but he ensure us that you are not dangerous," he said.

"You're not curious?"

"Sometimes I am, since you basically only have your phone with you when we met."

"I didn't bring anything else?"

"No. No wallet, no cards, no IDs. Why?"

"And you're not suspicious of me?"

"I know you are a very good person, princess. We all in RFA group can feel that. You are kind and caring, why would I suspect a nice person like you? More so, the one I love?"

You almost cry at his answer. It was giving you enough warmth when you look at it through your phone screen, but now that you've heard how sincere he is towards you, you can't help but being overwhelmed by it. "I can't wait to live with you," you said, smiling at the red eyes that have been showering you with nothing but affection and love.

"Me too, princess, me too," he hugged you and plant a soft sweet loving kiss on your lips, making you startled however not uncomfortable. You closed your eyes savoring the taste of the very first kiss you felt, with Zen.

* * *

The days went by so fast as the RFA members kept you in check anytime.

Zen would always stay over to take care of you at night despite his busy schedule. Jumin came just to give you your wallet with your ID cards that only God knows where he could have gotten it, you knew 707 must have pulled some strings, and a credit card under your name where the bill will be send to him and said "you'll need that." He also said getting you in the hospital was quite tough since you didn't have any personal identification and the hospital agreed on taking you since it belongs to Jumin. 707 accompanied you through the chat room and random text he sent. Jaehee visited a few times to check on you, sometimes talk about Zen and reminded you that you guys haven't had your 'Jalapeno Night'. Yoosung came whenever he wants and keep on talking on LOLOL and about him not getting a girlfriend yet.

You couldn't be more grateful than having them around you. Everyone has been taking care of you, too bad you know you will never get the memories of the week after the party ended. Even V has also came and visited you, telling you plans for the next party, which he sadly will not join due to his health. The party will be 2 months away.

It was finally your last day staying at the hospital and you are enjoying your sweet evening with Zen, and Seven, to be exact, but since he was busy with his laptop at the sofa you and Zen just choose to ignore him.

"Come on, open wide~~~ you really need to eat, princess," he said, spoiling you.

"Oppa, I eat more than one plate already~ You'll make me fat," you answered, playing along with his childishness, a side of him you never know from your phone screen before.

"It's okay~ I'll still love you the same, baby," he flashed a smile that melts your heart right away.

Just then..

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's passed the visiting hours already," you heard the nurse yelling outside your room. The next voice sends a creep to your body.

"It's okay! I'm sure she won't mind! We are her family after all."

Zen turns his head towards the door while you could feel your body getting colder. "What's with the fuss outside?" he asked. This has gained Seven's attention too.

"But Mr. Han has told me.. Sir!" and before you could prepare yourself to see your worst nightmare, you see your uncle from behind the door he just forced to open. Seven, who recognize his face, immediately stand on guard and move closer to you.

"Aigoo, our Eunhye, you must have endured a lot. Uncle and aunt has been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"…." You send him a hateful look.

"Eunhye ah~ Aunt brings you food from home, you must've missed my cooking don't you?" you feel like you could puke hearing her fake concern towards you and to be honest, you were the cook at their house before since cooking was never her talent to begin with.

Zen immediately stand and give a respectful bow at both of them, "Hello, I'm Zen, her boyfriend. She is currently living with me. I've been under her care." All this while Seven gave them a stern look.

"Aigoo, I never knew our Eunhye got such amazing friends. Yesterday the heir to C&R group said he is your close friend and came to our house to take a few of your personal belongings. Right here we got a very handsome rising musical actor, who is your boyfriend, and.. a handsome but smart looking guy! My Eunhye sure is blessed," My aunt exclaimed happily.

 _Ah, now I know why she came. It's all about money for her._

"That's because you never care," both you and Zen was surprised with the cold tone that Seven gives to your aunt.

"Ah~ It's not possible~ It must have been a misunderstanding, we really care for her, or else we wouldn't take care of her after her parents passed away," your uncle try to move closer to you, making Seven stands more on his guard. You could feel yourself trying to find Zen's hand and squeezed it, signaling for help, which fortunately Zen noticed.

"Um, if its not much of a trouble, I think it's better for you to come back next time. She is still recovering and she needs to have some rest. We will send you updates on her through Jumin's assistant," Zen said politely, however your plea of help has gotten him guarded as well. He must've sensed something is up with the way you and Seven are acting.

"Is that so? Well then we'll just have to come back tomorrow, I guess it's pretty late. Come, _yeobo,_ let's get going," your uncle said.

"Ah~ we wanted to see you longer and talked about a lot of things with you, but I guess it will have to wait. Send my regards to Mr. Han, okay?" your aunt said as she placed a few packs of food on the side table and left.

You finally breathed a sigh of relief and you could feel all the tensed muscle relaxed all at once.

"Are you okay?" Seven patted your back. You nodded in response, "Yeah, thank you."

"Baby, you look so pale, do you want me to get you something warm to drink?" Zen asked, concerned at how frightened you look now.

"No, Oppa. Water will be enough, thank you," you gratefully accept and took a sip at the glass he offered. "Oppa, you're not gonna ask me any question?"

"Not until you tell me yourself, Princess, take your time. I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice," He said apologetically.

"Twice?"

"Ah.." he scratched the back of his head, causing his usually neat lock to be slightly disheveled. "I'll tell you, but I hope you're not gonna be mad at me."

You looked at his guilty face in silence, waiting for what he will reveal.

"Your accident.. it was because of me. We had a fight the day you had your accident, because, you know, my possessive streak can't accept that only V and Seven know about your past. I want to know more about you, who you were, what you've been doing before meeting me. I wanted you to share it with me. That's why when you lose your memories, I promised myself I will never ask you about your past ever again. I can't have you hurting again. All I want was for you to be happy.." You listen to his confession silently. You've never saw him looking so down before, looking like a child who almost cry at any given point. You can't bear to see your perfect man like this, although this side of him proved it to you how real he is, how human he is. Even Seven was surprised knowing this side of Zen.

"Oppa.." you reached to his hand, squeezing it, affirming that you are okay. "Come here, I'll hug you." He moved closer to you and carefully hugged you.

"Sorry, baby.. I'm sorry.. Don't leave me, okay?" he keep mumbling the words in your embrace. Who knows the perfect man you've loved from behind your screen can be such a baby.

You patted his back. "How can I leave you when the greatest joy in my life was being with you? I love you more than you know, Oppa." You heard his soft chuckle as he calmed down listening to your reply.

"I love you too, princess."


	4. Chapter 3

"Oppa, I want you to listen to my past. But first, Seven, can you show what you've found out about me?" You speak, making your decision after having a dinner together with Zen and Seven.

"Are you sure about this, Eunhye? V and I are the only ones who know, and I know Zen and the rest of the members will accept you just fine," Seven replied.

"Ya, RFA members are basically my family now. I don't want to hide anything from them, especially not from the man I love," you could feel Zen squeezed your hand slightly.

"Okay, Agent 707 reporting on duty! Here, Zen, read it," he gave Zen his tab since he doesn't want anyone to touch his laptop ever again. He still very concerned with the fact that you almost dropped his laptop when you read on your profile before.

Zen's eyes widen in shock as he read through the lines of Seven's report.

"How dare he?!" Zen gets up in anger and Seven immediately snatch his tab away from Zen, afraid that it would fall.

"Listen to me first, Oppa," you tried to calm him down. "Seven too, I want you to listen to this, you can send the updates to V as well."

The two men turned their full attention towards you.

"So, regarding the fact that I failed my course due to the lack of attendance, it wasn't because of the RFA party planning or because I was locked up in Rika's apartment, it was because I've been locked up by my aunt.. because she thought I was seducing her husband."

"…" Zen and Seven looked at you in disbelieve. Seven expected something was off with your family but he has never expected it to be this bad.

"Regarding the fact that I runaway from home, it wasn't because of the continuous sexual harassment either. I didn't even know he secretly took photos of me! Seven did you hack his phone?! That's a crime you know! AND YOU SAW MY PHOTOS IN SHOWER THAT WAS IN HIS PHONE! Don't forget to delete that!"

Seven gave you a weak smile, amused at how you managed to slip in a joke at a situation like this.

"So, that day…. he almost raped me," you shudder at the thought but you calmly collect yourself, assuring that Zen will protect you from now on. Your confession earning a blank look from both guys. "He forcefully let himself into my room and said.. mmfh," you couldn't continue because a warmth has enveloped your body in a sudden. It was Zen, the first one to react after a while, hugging you close in his embrace.

 _No matter how many times he hugged me, I can't never get tired of his warmth and his soothing scent. Heck, I have never even dreamt on being hugged by an angel like this._ You thought as you inhale his sweet and soothing scent.

"It's okay you don't have to continue. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you back then, baby, I'm sorry.."

"Oppa, we haven't even met back then," you gave him a soft chuckle.

"Well, we've met now and I promise I'll never let you experience such pain again," Zen said softly, kissing the back of your hand.

You blushed, never expected such a simple movement could make your heart skipped a beat.

"I'll update the rest of the members, okay? Especially Jumin, since he was the one who came to your house a few days ago. I'll keep your uncle in check as well," Seven broke your silent stare to the deep red loving eyes.

"I'll count on you regarding that," Zen replied.

"Observing your possessive streaks towards her, I'll never believe you just said that. I thought you wouldn't want the rest of the members know about her past," Seven replied.

"Just like she said, we are all her family that includes you and the rest of RFA members. Can't keep her to myself all the time, can I?" Zen said proudly.

"Whoa, you've changed," Seven commented.

"Love changes me~," he said winking at you, which caused you to blush even more.

 _I don't think I'll be able to keep my sanity around Zen, ever._

His reply earned him a smack from you after Seven 'peaced out', which he replied with a kiss on your forehead.

"Now, princess, it's getting pretty late, I would very much like it if you accompany me at night but you need to rest. We have a celebration on your discharge tomorrow, so I can't have you getting tired." You nodded in response.

"Good night, Oppa."

"Good night, my love."

* * *

 **ZEN POV**

Zen smiled as he looked at you sleeping peacefully. He secretly took a photo of you sleeping, making a mental note never to let you get hurt again. He was still overwhelmed by the fact you just told him and Seven a few hours ago, which makes him remember 'that night' after the RFA party.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Zen hugged you as you enter his apartment. "Can't wait to start our life together, princess," he said as he kiss the top of your head.

"So tell me, which one do you want first? Food? Bath? Or maybe.. The handsome me~?" he said teasing you as he could see your cheeks getting redder from his talks.

"Why don't we have some drinks first to celebrate the success of our party and your press conference?" Zen definitely liked your idea as he hold your hands and pulled you to the kitchen.

Having a toast and enjoying the taste of red wine with the woman he love, he can never ask for a better evening.

"Ya, Hyun Ryu."

"Hyun Ryu? Whoa, our princess is getting bold today?" Zen was startled as you call his real name, however it sounds like a lullaby he would like to hear over and over again.

"Ung. Hyun Ryu. Did you know…?" Zen hummed, amused at your half-drunk state. "You must be a gift from God to me. After all how can an angel become my boyfriend?"

He cringed at your words.

 _It was usually me who talks like this, princess. But hearing it feels nice too._

"After what I've been through.. Its only fair for me to get my happiness. You. Hyun Ryu."

"Alright, alright, I feel honored to be your happiness, baby, but I think we should stop drinking and lets get to bed," Zen said. He wouldn't have expected you to be such a light drinker.

As Zen carried you to the bedroom, princess style, of course, you put your arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his lips. Zen was surprised at your boldness.

"Princess, with the wine I consumed, I don't think I can keep myself sane if you keep teasing me," Zen said, his eyes dark with lust and hunger.

"M hm~" was all you muttered.

As he put you down to his bed, you stole yet another kiss from him, making him freeze.

"Baby, I've warned you don't try to awaken the beast.."

And before he could finished his sentence, he felt you grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

 _Damn it! I don't care anymore!_

Zen kissed you back, hungrily, nibbling at your lower lips, as his hands started to move behind your neck to keep you steady, and another exploring your back. Zen enjoyed your glorious taste as if he couldn't have enough. He could feel that you want him desperately.

As the situation getting hotter, he took an initiative to break free from the kiss and looked at you with eyes full of hunger. "Princess, are you sure? I don't think I can stop myself. If you want me to stop just tell me anytime okay? I'll try." As you called his name and caressed his face, he took the sign as a yes.

He pushed you down as he get on top of you, tracing your lips with his tongue, making you utter a soft moan that made him even more aroused than he already is. As you opened your mouth, he pushed his tongue inside, hungrily entangle it with yours.

The sexy wet kiss that you both shared clearly couldn't stop his hand from exploring your breast, earning him yet another moan from you even when you feel it through the fabric of your dress.

His hand moving to your backs as he left a trail along your jaw lines, down to your neck, kissing every possible spots and give you a praise in between the kisses. Your moans are just like a lullaby in his ears making him proud at what he can do to you.

"You taste so sweet" *kiss* "My goddess.." *kiss* "Only mine.." *kiss* "Oh God.." *kiss* "I love you.." He whisper huskily as he heard you moaned in between each kisses.

"Come on princess, lift your body up a bit. As much as I love seeing you in this dress, I would love it more to see what's beneath it. Let's get you out of this dress."

Zen unzipped your dress and get rid of it once you lifted your back up as he wanted, feeling satisfied looking at your almost naked body, with only panties left covering your private part.

"Good girl."

"No bra, I love that," he smirked, licking his own lips as he get rid of his own shirt. "I swear I've never seen something so beautiful before.." he mumbled as he started kissing you neck again, hands tracing your waist and back, making you moans to his satisfaction. "So beautiful, my Eunhye.. my goddess.."

His kiss continued as if he tasting your body, down, and down until he found your nipple. His tongue circling it slowly, teasing and savoring you, his hand taking care of another unattended mound.

"Mmhh~ Hyun~" he heard you moaned his name but you tried to cover it with your hands.

"Come on, baby, I would like to hear your moan and you calling my name~ Don't cover that," he kissed your lips briefly before he put both of your arms up and hold your wrists with his free hand above your head before giving another full attention to your nipple.

"Hyun~" he heard you sweetly moaned his name.

"Mm, sounds really good in my ears. What about this?" he then suck hard on your nipple and slightly pinched the other one.

"AH!" he smiled in satisfaction watching your every reaction. As he finished with your breasts, he started to trace your body downwards with his slender finger, continuing towards your private part while back to kissing your neck, hungry for your taste.

"Tell me how good I am," he demanded as his hand found your private part, tracing it slowly to tease you, smiling as he continued to taste you up. However, hearing your reaction make him freeze in horror.

"NO!" He immediately stop and turned his full attention towards his goddess, who is now crying in fear.

"Baby?"

"No no no no! Don't hurt me, please!" you mumbled as you continued crying.

"Baby! Hey! Are you okay? Hey, I'm sorry. Oh my god what happened to you?" Zen panicked as he saw the tears running down from your eyes. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he hugged you close as he felt you snuggled up to him. He could feel you shook your head as a response and continued to cry in his arms.

"Oh God. Come let's sleep okay? I'll hug you, I'll protect you. I promise no one will hurt you," He covered you with his shirt and put a blanket over both of you, holding you close in his arms.

"Sleep well, baby, dream of me." He said as he kissed your forehead.

* * *

 _Fuck! That must've been the reason why she cried that time. I swear I will kill her uncle the next time I saw him._ Zen clenched his fist, realizing who has hurt you so bad that you would cry that night.

"Sleep, princess. Let your knight protect you here. No one will ever hurt you again because I'll never forgive them," Zen said, kissing your forehead.

* * *

A/N

Hello!

This is the first story (and first smut chapter) I posted. I hope it didn't disappoint you guys T^T

I think of this story as I played Zen's route. I mean, who doesn't fall in love with him T_T he is so kind..

I guess you could say he is my ideal type of guy lololol

I didn't make it seems like you are already in the game because I would like it to be more related to you (Hopefully I succeed in that aspect lololol)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter so far! I'll try to update more as fast as I can;;;;

Thank you for reading this story!


	5. Chapter 4

_The next day.._

"Noona! You look as good as new! Zen must've spread his super-fast healing ability to you!" Yoosung commented as he went inside your room.

Today was the day you'll get discharged from the hospital so all the RFA members came to pick you up, Elizabeth the 3rd included, causing Zen to keep on sneezing.

"Ya, Mr. Trust Fund kid, I warned you to keep that furry creature out of my sight! A—A—Achoo!"

"Tsk, you just don't understand the beauty of my Elizabeth the 3rd. Also, you'll work with her soon enough. The photo shoot will start next week so isn't it a good to start getting used to her?" Jumin replied flatly.

The rest of you can't help but start to chuckle at their bickering.

"At least you shouldn't – Achoo! - bring a cat to the hospital! She will - Achoo! - shed her fur everywhere!"

"My hospital to be exact," Jumin corrected Zen who can only look at him in disbelief.

"Come on, Zen, you are supposed to help Eunhye with her stuff," Jaehee reminded him.

"Okay! Jumin, stay at that corner and don't move closer to me!"

"Whoa~ Seeing you guys having an argument is never boring, I should've brought my Honey Buddha Chips with me!"

"I want them too!" Yoosung excitedly replied.

"Ditto," you smiled. You could hear Jaehee sighed.

"Come on, guys, we need to be efficient now or else we will have less time having our celebration," Jaehee starting to sound annoyed.

"Okayy~" everyone answered in unison, except for Jumin, of course.

"It's okay assistant Kang, the place I booked wouldn't mind waiting for us even for a few hours," Jumin said.

"That's because the restaurant is yours. But we can't have your schedule delayed any more than this or else you're going to nag me afterwards for not having enough time with Elizabeth the 3rd," Jaehee said firmly.

"You can always give Elly to me~~~"

"Not a chance. I wouldn't even risk bringing Elizabeth the 3rd here if I know you are coming, Luciel."

"Don't be like that, Jumin. You know Elly missed me~"

"Whatever."

"Ya, guys, help me take her stuff, I'll help her walk," Zen said. "Here, I brought you my jacket to keep you warm. It's cold outside."

"I got them," Yoosung cheerfully answered.

"Driver Kim is ready outside for you and her," Jumin said.

"Thanks."

Watching the scene in front of you warmth your heart as you now feel what it is like to have a family who loves you for who you are. They didn't ask more regarding your uncle and respected your privacy. You couldn't be more grateful at their presence.

"Now, let's go home, princess," Zen said as you both get in the limo as the rest of the members took another limo.

"Hello, driver Kim. Thank you for taking care of us," you greeted the older man at the front seat. He was calm and composed, typical of Jumin's bodyguard. He wore a black sun glasses so you couldn't make out how he look like as he greeted you back.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Seo. I hope you enjoy your ride."

The ride home was pretty peaceful, as you passed through familiar scenery of the busy city in Korea in mid-February, just that you noticed that the snow falling more gracefully than before, and the view of Seoul covered in white is much more beautiful that it usually was.

You take a peek at Zen sleeping peacefully beside you. Maybe he was the sole reason your world seems so much brighter and beautiful than before.

"Oppa," you nudged him a bit.

"Mmm? Sorry, I'm just really sleepy. Are we near our apartment?"

 _Our apartment. I love how that sound!_

"No, I don't think so. Do you want to lean on my shoulder instead? You look uncomfortable at the corner of the car like that," you offered.

"Hmm~ instead of that…" Zen came closer to you until your face is only an inch apart. You could feel his breath on your lips, as your heart skipped another beat for him. "This is a much better idea," Zen suddenly make himself comfortable using your lap as a pillow. "Is it okay?"

"Uh.. yes.. of course, Oppa."

 _WAIT, IS THIS REAL?! ZEN USING MY LAP AS A PILLOW?! OMG THIS IS CRAZY. I COULDN'T EVEN IMAGINE IT BEFORE, NOT IN MY WILDEST DREAM!_ Your heart screamed internally.

"Okay, I'll sleep a bit more. Wake me up when we're nearby, Princess," he winked at you and sleep soundly on your lap.

 _Thank God Jumin's car is a limo, if not he would be so uncomfortable sleeping like this… Sleep well my prince, I know you've been lacking sleep because you took care of me every night and I couldn't be more thankful thank this._ You smiled.

 _I really hope this is not a dream, Oppa…_

…

"Awwww, look at them, sweetly sleeping together. Good thing we let them have the limo for themselves or else our Yoosung here will be so jealous of them!"

"Wake them up, we've arrived at his house."

"Excuse me, Mr. Han, but as you know Zen has been lacking sleep and it's normal that Eun Hye would fall asleep too after looking at an angel sleeping on her lap so peacefully like.."

"Ngg?" you finally opened your eyes. "Eh?! We've arrived?!" you suddenly got up, forgetting the man who is still sleeping soundly on your lap.

"Ouch! Ow, ow!"

"Oppa? Oh my God, Oppa! I'm sorry! Are you okay?!"

"Zen~~ so lameee~" Seven commented.

"Shut up, Seven! And yes, Princess, I'm fine, but I hope next time you will wake me up softly~" Zen said as he stole a kiss on your cheek.

"Aaahh, I still can't stop being jealous over both of you!" Yoosung whined. Zen replied him with a smirk.

"Come, let's put our stuffs and immediately go to Jumin's restaurant." You nodded as a reply.

The scenery in front of you was foreign, however the place gave you a good vibe. It wasn't grand, just as how you remembered Echo Girl described it in the game, however it was more than enough for you.

 _I am home_ , you said it in your heart. _With Zen._

As Zen guided you inside, you found that his apartment is bigger than you thought. It was moderate but spacious enough for two or three people to live in. The oval table and the TV was at the living room, exactly how it was depicted in the game. It was supposed to be your first time to be really there however you could feel somehow connected to this house.

"Welcome home," he said as he silently watched you making curious face while looking across the room.

"I'm home," you smiled.

"Come, I'll show you our bedroom," he hold your hands and pull you inside.

A Queen sized bed, two wardrobes, a few clothes scattered on the bed, a door connected to the bathroom and you also notice a dressing table at the corner. You feel comfortable as you inhale Zen's scent from this room.

"There are two other rooms aside from this, one is my costume room, and another one is an empty room. I was planning to renovate it as your workshop if you decide to continue your studies, but we can discuss that some other time," he explained.

"Oppa." Zen hummed as you called him. "Which side of the bed do you usually sleep? Left or right?"

Zen was startled at your unexpected question. "Hmm, where was it again? Left side? Right side? I can't really remember~~ Maybe if we tried it I will know?" He gave you a naughty smile and yanked you to the bed, hugging you close to him.

"O.. Oppa," you get flustered at his sudden action.

"Mmm, I miss hugging you like this~ It's been too long~" He said as he kissed the top of your head as he inhale your scent. "We usually sleep like this on this bed. I'll be here, hugging you close and you will sleep really tight~ So which side I'm at again? Left side?" he let out a soft chuckle.

Just as you enjoyed the short sweet moment, your peace was disturbed by the sound of your ringtone.

*PING*

Zen opened his phone to see a text from Seven.

*YA, YA, YA, YA~~~ what took you guys so long? Keep the naughty stuffs for later at night! You guys got people waiting outside, you know~ ; ZEN YOU NEED TO BEHAVE from Jumin lololol*

"Aish! These guys really can't let me enjoy just a moment with you!" Zen pouted like a child. You immediately laughed at his reaction.

"Oh~~ look who is so happy when her boyfriend just sulked?! Aigoo, honey~~ Don't be so hard on me~~" Zen looked at you with his puppy eyes, a side that no one will ever expect from him.

"Come on, Oppa, we can continue later. Let's get going? They are waiting for us~"

"Aigoo, I want to have more time with you alone~," Zen hugged you from the back and kissed the back of your neck. "But what can I do, it's to celebrate your discharge after all."

"O.. Oppa!" you were flustered as you touch the back of your neck that he just kissed.

 _It feels.. so hot.. His lips.._

"Hehe, now my princess will think of me all day long~!" Zen laughed as you both get out of the apartment.

...

"WHAT. TOOK. YOU. GUYS. SO. LONG?! Zen~~ Don't you know how cold it is outside?!" Yoosung immediately shouted as both of you coming out from the apartment main door. "I thought you only went inside to put your stuffs? And why Noona's face looks so red?!"

"Omo~~ Yoosung, that's adult's little secret you know~" Seven teased both of us.

"Ya, don't put any idea to his mind, he is still a kid," Zen said. "I'm just showing her around to help her getting familiar to OUR house."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Jumin said. "Come on, let's go. Seven, you go with them. We need someone to wake them up in case they slept again."

"Then give Elly to me~"

"NO!" Jumin and Zen shouted together. You chuckled at how similar yet different they are.

"No~~ Don't separate me with my Elly~~"

"That's exactly why you need to go with them! I'm not letting her being in the same car as you. Yoosung, you go with Seven too. I need to talk about work with Assistant Kang."

"Let's go," you said as you get in the limo followed by the rest of them.

…

 _Inside the limo.._

"I still can't track him. Should I ask Luciel to track V?" Jumin said.

"I understand your concern Mr. Han. But V has only been gone for a few days. I believe he might have gone somewhere to take photographs.."

"And we still have issue regarding that hacker.. I'm afraid that 'Unknown' person still want to bring harm towards Eunhye."

"Mr. Han, Luciel is keeping track on him closely. He is still working on it as we speak. I'm sure he is also worried about Eunhye. Which is the reason why he is here right now."

"I hope so. I hope everything will be alright. Although I have a really bad feeling about this," Jumin said as he pat Elizabeth the 3rd on her lap.

* * *

A/N

Hello~!

Sorry for the super slow updates. I got a little accident T_T so I can't type properly. I've been busy with work as well T_T

I just finished Seven's route yesterday.. So painful T_T T_T T_T

Maybe I'll make one on SevenxMC as well? lololol

I really do love Seven's complicated characters. And he is so cute when he's mad o /fangirling/

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy the new chapters!

I hope I can update more chapters tomorrow hehe~~


	6. Chapter 5

"Fancy restaurant we got here, Mr. Han," you joke as you know how he hate being called that by you, which again you know from the game you played.

"It's Jumin, please. I'm glad it is to your liking," he corrected you but still smiled.

"Welcome, Mr. Han and the rest of the guest. We have prepared the table for you. As Mr. Han has chosen the menu before, we will prepare it immediately. For now, please enjoy the wine," a slender woman with a blonde hair and professional look welcomed us, maybe the manager of this restaurant. Jumin nod and followed the lady as she ushered us in.

You noticed that all eyes are on the guys as you stepped inside. All the waitress gasped at the sight of Zen, except for the blonde manager just now. You guessed that it might be pretty normal for him, as he really could catch people's attention easily. Tall muscular body, long silky silver hair, tied neatly, deep red eyes and a face that could melt any woman's heart. You could feel how proud you are having him here, holding your hand, keeping you close by his side.

"Eunhye," Jaehee called you. "After dinner we will have a meeting regarding the next RFA party. We might have to discuss something else as well." You nodded in response, feeling excited to actually getting involved in RFA party.

You took your time appreciating the exquisite French interior in the restaurant, classy and reminds you a bit of the cathedral you used to go with your parents during your childhood. Jumin must have went overboard with his budget to find the best interior designer to create such a calming atmosphere.

"Please sit here, dear guests," the blonde manager showed us our table. The table was arranged with each name of the guest displayed on the table. It was a simple yet elegant arrangement. _So Jumin-like_ , you thought.

"Thank you, Manager Kim," Jumin nodded at the lady.

"Ms. Seo," a waiter nodded at me as he was going to pull out the chair for me. However, Zen asked so that he could do it instead.

"Let me," he said. The waiter politely stepped back and let Zen do the work. "Careful, princess. Is it comfortable?" you nodded and he sit at the chair beside you.

You noticed the menu on the table and you took it and read it curiously. It was some full course meal that you totally didn't get as you've never experienced one before. _Will I be okay with the wine though?_ You thought silently. At the same time, you were overwhelmed by the amount of cutleries laid in front of you.

"Honey~" Zen whispered slowly near you ears. Your face feels hot as you feel his breath against your skin again. "Tell me if you start to fill dizzy because of the wine. Last time you drink.. Ah.. I don't wanna talk about it.." Your cheeks feels hotter looking at his shy reaction.

 _Did I do something when I got drunk in this world before? Oh no, I hope it's not something fatal._ You silently thought as you knew very well you've never tasted alcohol before as you were desperate to save your money.

"Here's our first menu on the list," Manager Kim announced. "It's smoked sturgeon with beet compote, accompanied with 2011 Sparkling Rose de Syrah." The waitress put a plate on our table and stepped back immediately as the next one took over to pour wine in our glasses.

"Oppa.." You called him.

"Hm?"

"How do I use all these cutleries?" you whispered as you feel embarrassed and out of place.

"….. Mm.. how to say.. I guess usually you start using from the outer one? Just follow my lead, baby. Besides, we're the only guests here, you don't have to worry so much about manners," he winked at you. His easy-going reaction calmed you down as you follow his lead taking which cutlery to use.

The dinner went by in silence as we all enjoyed our food. The next meal came along with another wine to accompany it. Zen and the rest looks quite used to this kind of occasion and you have to adapt quickly just so you don't embarrass Zen. You could feel how Zen took his time observing you regardless of how many pairs of eyes are on him, which makes you unconsciously reached for the spot he kissed at the back of your neck.

"So, I would like to officially start the meeting for the next RFA party. As V has told us, the meeting will be somewhere in two months, Eunhye will have to decide the date later and confirm it to us, so we can prepare for the venue and decoration. As usual, we will have wine provided by Mr. Han's acquaintance that came to the last party. Chef RamG, who came to the last party has also agreed on helping us with the menu for the next party. I would say, good job, to Eunhye for that." Jaehee began the meeting with a long explanation, after we finished our meal.

"Well, since we got more time to prepare the party, it should be okay!" Yoosung said cheerfully.

"Too bad V couldn't come. He can't even join this meeting," Seven said.

"Well, our only concern would be the hacker 'Unknown' and his religious group. They have been laying low after the last party but we wouldn't want anything to happen to Eunhye again," Jumin said.

"Yeah, or Zen will punch me again," Luciel chuckled.

"Hey, of course my princess' safety is my priority. But this time, I will be beside her 24/7, so I'll make sure nothing will happen," Zen said, assuring you.

"Ehem," Jaehee interrupt. "Back to the party, everyone please think of something that we can use to make the party more lively, like something to show or.. maybe, a play by Zen would be good. I would like to see that," Jaehee said ending with a whisper that is loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Should I? I can invite my theater group and see how it will turn out. We can recreate some of our past performance, given we only got around two months to prepare," Zen liked the idea.

"Birthday.." your words caught the members attention. "How about a birthday party? 1st of April, Zen Oppa's!"

"Wha.. Wait wait wait. Why?" Zen flustered at your sudden idea.

"I think that's a good idea. We can celebrate your birthday along with the party. The next party can be held at others' birthday as well," Yoosung said.

"True, it might be unusual, but it's not a bad idea to do this. It will be different and the guests might like it. He can perform too, so we got to prepare the stage and all," Jumin agreed.

"Ah, seriously, Eunhye, you never failed to surprise me," Zen smiled, patting your head. You flushed at his gesture.

After a few more discussion, Jaehee closed the informal meeting. All the RFA members are preparing to go home while suddenly Seven just messaged in the chat room saying ' _I'll be leaving first. The scary Ms. Vanderwood is here to pick me up. See ya! Jumin, thanks for the food!'_

* * *

As you reached for the front gate, you could feel your heart beating faster and faster.

"Geez, Princess, let's go inside already, I don't want you to get sick due to this chilly weather," Zen, who was surprisingly calm, opened the door instead. "Come, we're home."

You followed Zen inside. _I'm home_ , you said in your heart, assuring yourself of the room that you've just seen for the first time a few hours ago, before the dinner. You felt safe as you inhale the sweet scent that enveloped the room. Zen's scent.

"Baby, do you want to take a bath first? Here's your towel. As for the pajama, you can use whatever is inside the wardrobe. You used my clothes sometimes. I don't mind. Oh, and this locker is for your underwear. I've only opened it to bring you changes of clothes when you are admitted to the hospital, other than that I've never touched it. You really disliked it if I were to touch your personal things," Zen explained.

"Really? Oh.. Then I'll take a bath first. Thank you, Oppa," you smiled at him and you could see a faint pink blush on his cheeks.

"Oh. Ah.. Just.. Take your time, ahahaha," he laughed nervously.

…

"Oppa, I'm done," you said after having a real good bath. You still can't believe that you are using the same shampoo and soap he's been using, and you just have to admit that it smelled really good. "I didn't expect your clothes to be this big, Oppa."

Zen was sitting on his bed and was looking through a thick book which looks like a script, which has just slip off his hands as he saw you going out of the bath. That reaction was obviously triggered by you wearing one of his white T-shirt combined with your shorts that was almost hidden underneath his T-shirt.

"Oppa? Hello? Earth to Zen Oppa?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, sorry. I was just so flustered looking at you. Man, the heaven must've owed me something big for me to get you as my girlfriend," he hugged you and inhale your fresh scent. "Mmm, you smell really sweet and you look pretty in anything. Wait for me, okay? I'll take a bath first. Dry your hair first," He said as he disappear into the bathroom.

You sit on the floor and use the hairdryer as Zen suggested, waiting for him. 15 minutes felt so long as you wanted Zen to be by your side as soon as possible.

"Oh, you dried your hair. Nice. You look really pretty, Princess," Zen appeared, startling you. "Missed me?"

"Oppa, it's only been 15 minutes," you tried to dodge but it can't hide your flushed cheeks as Zen chuckled.

"Well, 15 minutes is long enough for me, especially now that you're back here. I can't even wait to get out of the shower but I need to get myself nice and clean too for you."

"Do you want me to dry your hair?"

"Huh? You'll do that for me? I'll be happy to!" Zen sit in on the floor excitedly like a child as you sit on the bed, behind him, taking your position. You stroked his silky silver hair gently as you use the hairdryer to get it dry slowly.

"It still feels like a dream to me.." you mumbled.

"What is?"

"This. Stroking your hair like this. Talking with you like this. To have you beside me, I can only imagine it when you send me all those pictures in the app.." you couldn't finish the sentence as you felt soft sensation covering your lips. It was his.

"O..ppa.." you managed to talk between his sudden attacks. "The hairdryer is.." he turned it off. "But your hair.."

"Princess, it's okay. It'll dry soon. Nothing to worry about. Besides, how am I supposed to keep my calm hearing your confession like that?"

You could hear your heart beating out faster and louder than before as the blood rushed, resulting in the pink flush on your cheeks which Zen loved.

Zen gently stroke your cheeks with his slender fingers, kissing it softly and sweetly, as he managed to pin you down on the bed.

"You know, I've never loved anyone this much before. See, even I'm completely nervous right now. I need to hold myself back or else I'll eat you up," he put your hand on his chest, you could feel his heart beating fast, as fast as yours.

Zen closes the distance between the two of you, as his lips reached out for yours, only this time, you received it well. You'd admitted you wanted it too.

"Mmmh.." you let out a muffled voice as you enjoyed his kiss. Although it was your first time having this kind of kiss, all you need to do is following his pace. He nibbled your lower lips as you nibbled his too. After a while, he broke from your kisses as both of you panted, feeling out of breath.

"Well, uh, let's stop for now. I wouldn't be able to control myself otherwise. Let's have a good rest, okay?" He said as he let you snuggled up into his embrace and covered both of you with a blanket. "Sleep well, my princess. I love you," he kissed you forehead as both of you drifted to a deep sleep.

….

It was two in the morning as you opened your eyes sleepily. You blushed as you realized you were sleeping while being hugged by Zen. It was your first time seeing him up close like this, sleeping beside him. You smiled realizing a faint smile he was making in his sleep.

 _I've never imagined to be together with my prince. My fairytale prince._

You get up and reached for your phone after admiring Zen's beauty. You logged in to the RFA chat app and typed a text messages to a certain someone instead of talking in the chat room.

 _ **Jumin, are you awake?**_

 _ **Yes, what can I help you with?**_

 _ **Can I come over tomorrow? At your office. Make sure Zen Oppa doesn't know I'm meeting you.**_

 _ **Sure. I'll notify driver Kim tomorrow. What time would be good for you?**_

 _ **Around lunch time. Zen Oppa will be having rehearsal tomorrow so he said he won't be back until dinner. Is it okay with you? I want to buy a few ingredients to cook for dinner as well.**_

 _ **Yes. See you tomorrow.**_

 _ **Thank you, Jumin**_

 _ **Anytime, Eunhye.**_

You turned off your phone and drifted back to sleep, back in Zen's arm.


End file.
